The Case Solver
by zesvalonic07
Summary: Semakin lama, jumlah angka kriminal semakin bertambah. Mulai dari kasus-kasus yang biasa ditemui seperti Masalah sosial sampai kasus aneh seperti penampakan hantu. Dari sanalah sebuah tim Polisi, Detektif, Profesor, bahkan Dokter, dibentuk. Mereka biasa disebut "The Case Solver" Menyelesaikan masalah? Mereka ahlinya!
1. 00 Prolog

Dunia... Semakin hancur...

Kota Delaria, sebuah kota dengan angka kriminal tertinggi di Dunia. Dengan beribu geng Mafia, beribu Pembunuh, maupun Psychopath.

Pemerintahan pun turut kacau dengan koruptor dan ancaman pembunuh bayaran, serta perebutan kekuasaan atau biasa disebut "kudeta".

Lalu, sekelompok pemuda berkumpul membentuk sebuah kelompok yang bernama " _The Case Solver_ ".

Nama "The Case Solver" sudah tak asing lagi bagi para penduduk maupun para kriminal.

Tugas mereka, tentu saja melindungi, melayani, dan mengayomi masyarakat, serta memberantas para Kriminal. Dengan munculnya The Case Solver, Kota Delaria kini menjadi lebih makmur.

Namun, tetap saja, Kriminal masih melonjak...

Dan ada pula, lawan The Case Solver itu. Yaitu, The Antagonist, organisasi kriminal kelas atas.

The Antagonist ini terdiri oleh 5 anggota, yaitu seorang Mafia sebagai pemimpin, lalu Seorang Psychopath, seorang pembunuh bayaran, seorang Hacker, dan seorang pencuri kelas atas.

Mereka tentu bukan lawan yang mudah, terlebih untuk Pimpinan mereka yang seorang PEMUDA Mafia. Ya, Seorang Pemuda dapat memimpin organisasi gelap seperti itu. Dibekali IQ yang diatas rata-rata, kemampuan bela diri dalam berbagai aliran, ketepatan dan spontanitas serta akurasi, pemuda itu pernah sekali berhasil membunuh Presiden Amerika.

Misi mereka adalah...

Menguasai Dunia...

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Hai! ini cerita pertama saya di Ffn, cerita ini udah pernah dipublish di akun wattpad saya, LyxCrime03. maaf untuk kesamaan alur cerita, itu nggak sengaja. dan cerita ini bekerja sama dengan AnniswatCS atau Vallor Anemity.**

 **mind to review?**


	2. 01 Selimut Hitam

_Darrr!_

Bunyi tembakan mengiringi malam kala itu. Bunyi tembakan yang berasal dari sebuah gedung IT.

"Misi sukses..," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, memasang seringai kejam, sebuah pistol yang berasap nampak digenggamnya.

Setelah membersihkan jejak, pemuda itu lalu keluar dari gedung dengan melompat dari jendela lantai 15. Melompat keatap bangunan lainnya bak seorang ninja, tanpa sedikit pun rasa khawatir dalam hatinya.

"Berhenti disana!" sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin kami sudah terlambat menyelamatkan targetmu... Tapi kami takkan terlambat tuk menangkapmu, Himaki!" ujar seorang pemuda berseragam polisi lengkap dengan berbagai tanda pangkat yang menempel diseragamnya, ia juga memakai topi berwarna hitam-kuning yang di terbalikkan.

"Yah... Sepertinya aku ketahuan ya, Gempa..," jawab si pemuda pirang, yang dipanggil dengan nama " _Himaki_ " itu.

"Kali ini takkan kubiarkan kau kabur!" ucap pemuda yang mirip dengan pemuda pertama, hanya saja ia bermanik emerald.

"Hahaha! Coba tebak, sudah kesekian kalinya kalian mencoba menangkapku, namun kalian gagal bukan? Setiap hari para pejabat itu mati... Kota Delaria akan hancur sedikit demi sedikit! Kalian itu hanya sekelompok remaja yang **SOK** kuat! Yang **SOK** berani menghadapi kami yang nyatanya memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dibanding kalian!" ujar Himaki, panjang lebar.

"Diam kau! Perkataanmu sebusuk perlakuanmu, tau!" bentak pemuda bermanik emerald, geram.

"Hahahahaha! Lucu sekali! Dasar bocah!" ejek Himaki, membuat pemuda bermanik emerald itu semakin geram.

"Tenanglah, Thorn.. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu semakin kesal," ucap Pemuda dengan topi terbalik bernama Gempa pada pemuda bermanik emerald bernama Thorn tersebut.

"Ck... Bisakah kita mempercepat semua ini, Kapten? Aku mulai kesal dengan dia!" jawab Thorn sambil menunjuk kearah Himaki.

"Ups! Sepertinya waktuku terkuras oleh kalian! Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang sebelum Boss datang dan mungkin dia akan menghajar kalian! Bye~~" Himaki lalu melompat dari atap sebuah apartemen yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya dan dua pemuda itu bertikai.

"Hei! Tunggu kau!" seru Thorn, berusaha mengejar.

"Sudahlah, Thorn.. Biarkan dia kabur..," cegah Gempa, seraya menggenggam lengan Thorn dan mengajaknya kembali menuju Markas.

"Kau gila ya?! Kita sudah melepas target kita, Kapten! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!" bantah Thorn.

"Tapi lihatlah posisi kita! Kita berada ditempat seperti ini dan pasti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Markas dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkap Himaki dan geng mafianya. Dan lihat dirimu... Kau menjadi berbeda, tak seperti biasanya." ujar Gempa, Thorn mendengus kesal dan terpaksa ia menurut perintah Sang Kapten.

 _._  
 _._  
 _ **The Case Solver**_  
 _"Siap Menjalankan Misi Pertama?"_  
 _._  
 _Story line by LyxCrime03_  
 _Chapter 1: Selimut Hitam_  
 _._  
 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller_  
 _._  
 _._

 **Delaria City, tahun 3017...**

Seorang pemuda duduk dihadapan laptop yang menyala, tampak ia sedang bercengkerama dengan seseorang melalui laptop tersebut.

Gempa, Boboiboy Gempa. Itulah namanya, polisi yang sudah sering dikenal orang banyak karena jasanya dan disegani lawan maupun kawan. Ciri khasnya adalah topi Hitam dengan motif Kuning keemasan yang selalu ia pakai secara terbalik. Ia memakai topi itu sejak ia bertemu dengan Taufan dan Thorn yang wajahnya amat mirip dengannya. Untuk mengantisipasi adanya kekeliruan, ia kini memakai topi itu kemanapun ia pergi.

"Hey... Jangan lupa pulang kampung nanti! Kasian Ochobot... Dia merindukanmu." ucap seorang kakek dari layar laptop. Ya, Tok Aba, kakek dari Gempa.

Gempa meringis lalu menjawab, "Ah... Nanti jika ada waktu luang, Gempa akan pulang kesana. Namun... Sekarang bukan saatnya, Tok!" dan jawabannya membuat Tok Aba sedikit gelisah.

"Tapi, hati-hati disana. Jika pulang kemari, bawalah jodoh! Atok sudah lama ingin menimang cucu nih!" ujar Tok Aba, Gempa hanya bisa kembali meringis mendengarnya. Mengetahui Gempa belum mempunyai pacar alias Jom- Single! Ya.. Single!

"Baiklah... Terserah Atok sajalah. Nah, Gempa-"

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Gempa, ada kasus baru untukmu!" ujar seseorang dari balik pintu. Gempa yang mendengarnya pun segera meminta izin pada Tok Aba untuk pergi dan mematikan sambungan komunikasinya.

Ia segera bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya, dan tampaklah seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Gempa, hanya saja pemuda tersebut bermanik emerald.

"Misi baru? Apa itu?" tanya Gempa pada pemuda itu, tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tak memintaku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, begitu? Atau sekedar menyuguhkan green tea?" keluh pemuda dihadapan Gempa itu, To The Point dan akan selalu begitu. Kurasa...

Gempa sadar akan perbuatannya dan kemudian ia pun mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk. Pemuda itu masuk dan duduk diatas karpet berwarna hitam.

"Kau mau minum apa, Thorn?" tawar Gempa. Thorn mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Gempa yang masih berdiri.

"Um... Tidak usah, deh! Langsung saja kita bahas ini." tolak pemuda bernama Thorn tersebut, seraya membuka map coklat yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Gempa yang mendengar tolakkan Thorn pun ikut duduk diatas karpet, dan melihat apa yang akan Thorn jelaskan padanya.

"Ada pembunuhan di Mansion Shizen di Ruangan no. 13." ujar Thorn selanjutnya. Gempa hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kenapa kau tak meneleponku saja?" tanya Gempa. Thorn menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah telfon... Tapi kau tak jawab." ucap Thorn, memasang datface.

Gempa akhirnya memakai seragam polisinya, dan bergegas bersama Thorn menuju TKP. Sampai di TKP, terlihat disana seorang pemuda bermanik ruby yang mengenakan topi berwarna hitam bergaris merah menyala. Berdiri didepan Ruangan no. 13 itu.

"Oh... Syukurlah kalian cepat datang!" ujar Pemuda itu dengan senyuman masam dan raut wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Thorn. Always to the point.

"Aku Halilintar. Akulah yang menelpon polisi tadi." jawab pemuda bernama Halilintar tersebut.

"Boleh kami memeriksa TKP?" tanya Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk mengiyakan, seraya membuka pintu Ruangan. Bau menyengat tercium dari dalam Ruangan tersebut.

Gempa dan Thorn saling pandang saat mencium aroma menyengat. Seperti bau Durian, tapi ada juga bau amis darah. Gempa masuk kedalam ruangan, dan menemukan sampah mangkuk plastik es krim Durian diatas meja makan bersama dengan botol soda dan peralatan tulis, serta korban yang tergeletak di lantai dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Halilintar, apa hubungan anda dengan korban?" tanya Thorn, seraya mengeluarkan notes kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"A-aku hanya sahabatnya!" jawab Halilintar. Thorn memasang datface.

"Kukira kau pacarnya." gumam Thorn, seraya menulis perkataan Halilintar.

"Apa? Pacar?"

"Ah? T-tidak... Lupakan itu."

"Thorn, bisa kau panggilkan Yaya?" pinta Gempa. Thorn mengangguk lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel, setelahnya ia pun menghubungi Yaya yang dimaksud oleh Gempa.

Kini, Gempa yang menanyakan hal tentang korban.

"Siapa nama korban?"

"Ying."

"Umur?"

"20 tahun."

"Kuliah, ya? Kalian sekelas?"

"Iya. Kami berjanji untuk buat tugas bersama. Namun, malah jadi begini..."

"Baiklah... Kami akan menyelidiki dahulu apakah ini ketidaksengajaan atau pembunuhan." ucap Gempa akhirnya, walaupun ia sedikit curiga dengan Halilintar.

Tak lama ambulans datang, dan muncul juga seorang gadis paruh baya dengan hijab berwarna merah jambu juga mengenakan jas dokter.

"Yaya! Akhirnya kau datang. Tolong bawa korban menuju Rumah Sakit dan Autopsi." perintah Gempa pada gadis bernama Yaya tersebut. Yaya mengangguk lalu segera menyuruh beberapa pria yang berpakaian serba putih dan memakai masker untuk mengangkut mayat korban kedalam ambulans.

"Kami akan memberikan hasil autopsi dalam beberapa jam." ucap Yaya, ia pun pergi menyusul pria-pria tadi menuju ambulans. Saat Yaya sudah memasuki ambulans, ia pun berlalu.

"Pstt... Inspektur Gempa!" bisik Thorn. Jarang-jarang ia memanggil Gempa dengan panggilan 'Inspektur'. Gempa yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh pada Thorn.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Dulu, guruku pernah mengatakan jika Durian dimakan bersamaan dengan soda, maka bisa menyebabkan kematian! Seperti racun ular begitu." jelas Thorn. Gempa ber'oh' ria, sembari melipat tangan didepan dada bidangnya.

"Tapi, kita harus selidiki dulu. Bisa saja ini jebakan. Hm... Hubungi Detektif sekarang." perintah Gempa akhirnya. Thorn kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sisa pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan... .Bla." Thorn hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa mendengar suara yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan di telepon.

"M-maaf, Inspektur. Pulsaku habis." ucap Thorn sambil nyengir. Gempa hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Haloo! Apa kalian menikmati cerita saya? Jika iya, mohon tinggalkan jejak dengan memberikan komentar seunik mungkin dan kritik yang membangun kelancaran cerita ini.**

 **Thanks,**  
 **Zesvalonic07**

 **Note: Boboiboy** **Daun** **disini** **diganti** **jadi** **Boboiboy** **Thorn. Entah** **kenapa, tapi** **lebih** **nyaman** **pakai** **Thorn. Walaupun** **artinya** **sama-sama** **tanaman, jadi** **nggak** **masalah** **kan?**


	3. 02 Pembunuh, Kleptomaniak, dan Mafia

**A/n: disini saya hanya bertugas membuat Fanfic beralur menarik bagi pembaca. Segala hal dalam cerita ini dibuat untuk membuat pembaca menikmati cerita saya dan tak ada satupun unsur menghina.**

Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita, maka itu ketidaksengajaan.

Tokoh disini adalah Elemental Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, (oc) Himaki, (oc) AnniSwatCS.

Boboiboy by Monsta studios

AnniSwatCS by Vallor Anemity

"Sisa pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan... .Bla." Thorn hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa mendengar suara yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan di telepon.

"M-maaf, Inspektur. Pulsaku habis." ucap Thorn sambil nyengir. Gempa hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Huftt... Kenapa harus sekarang habisnya? Cepat isi ulang!" ujar Gempa, sedikit jengkel. Thorn pun segera berlari keluar menuju counter pulsa.

Tak lama kemudian, Thorn kembali. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia pun menelpon seseorang dan terhubung. Thorn menyerahkan ponselnya pada Gempa.

"Halo?" sapa seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Taufan, apa Anni ada disana? Dia sibuk?" tanya Gempa.

"Oh.. Inspektur Gempa~ Anni-sama ada kok! Dan kami tidak sibuk, bahkan tak ada kerjaan." jawab pemuda bernama Taufan itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian datang ke Mansion Shizen, Ruangan no. 13. Cepatlah!" perintah Gempa. Setelahnya, ia pun menutup panggilan dan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Thorn kembali.

 _._

 _._

 ** _The Case Solver_**

 _"Siap menjalankan misi pertama?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Story Line by Zesvalonic07_

 _Chapter 02: Pembunuh, Kleptomaniak, dan Mafia._

 _._

 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller._

 _._

 _._

Seorang gadis dengan jaket hitam bergaris kuning akhirnya sampai bersama seorang pemuda dengan topi biru bergaris putih dan kuning yang di miringkan.

"Anni, Taufan! Akhirnya kalian sampai." ucap Gempa, sambil tersenyum miring.

"Jadi? Ada apa ini?" tanya gadis bernama Anni tersebut.

Taufan yang baru saja datang, melirik kearah Halilintar dan...

 _Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~~ (tenonet... Tenoneett..)_

Eh? Salah!

 _Lirikkan matamu menarik hati~ (telolet totelolett...)_

 _Senyumanmu manis sekali~~_

 _Sehingga membuat diriku tergoda~~_

 _#Hacked_

 _#abaikansaja_

 _#biarkankalosalahlirik_

Back to the story. Taufan melirik kearah Halilintar, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Seperti aku kenal dia..." batin Taufan. Dan tiba-tiba Thorn datang dan langsung merangkul Taufan, mungkin mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Taufan~~ kau sehat? Apa kabar~~?" seru Thorn, bersemangat sekali. Mengetahui mereka berdua memang sobat karib.

"Oh.. Iya ya... Aku sehat kok!" jawab Taufan, terbata-bata. Mungkin karena sikap Thorn yang Over itu.

"Ohh... Begitu." gumam Anni saat Gempa telah menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka semua berpencar menelusuri mansion itu untuk mencari bukti.

Beberapa lama mereka mencari, akhirnya Taufan menemukan ponsel korban. Dan hasil autopsi dari Yaya juga sudah sampai ke telinga Gempa, jikalau Korban tewas karena keracunan. Kini Gempa mulai mencurigai Halilintar sebagai pembunuh.

"Cobalah periksa..." ucap Thorn pada Taufan yang tengah menggenggam ponsel korban. Taufan mengangguk lalu membuka ponsel yang tanpa password itu. Mereka menelusuri ponsel itu dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang spesial, namun mereka menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Mereka pun menunjukkan pada Gempa apa yang mereka temukan di ponsel korban.

"Gempa! Lihat ini!" seru Thorn dan Taufan bersamaan. Hampir membuat telinga Gempa kesakitan. Gempa menoleh dan menautkan alisnya sebagai respon. Taufan pun menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Gempa, Gempa melihat apa yang ditemukan dua sejoli ini dan pada akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"I-ini... Nomor telepon... H-Himaki? Pembunuh bayaran itu?!" pekik Gempa dengan peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Thorn dan Taufan mengangguk antusias, mereka berdua saling memberi tos atas apa yang mereka dapatkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gempa segera menekan tombol 'panggil' pada ponsel itu. Ya, dia menghubungi si pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Tch... Hei, J*lang! Sudah kubilang jangan meneleponku lagi!" ujar suara dari seberang telepon, itu suara Himaki yang terdengar jengkel. Sebelum Himaki memutuskan panggilan, Gempa segera menyahut.

"Ini aku!" sahutnya. Lama Himaki tak menjawab, selayak membisu.

"Hhh... Apa J*lang itu melaporkanku padamu sehingga kau menghubungiku dengan ponselnya?" tanya Himaki, dengan tawa meremehkan yang terdengar jelas.

"Tidak. Orang yang kau maksud sudah terbunuh keracunan di Mansionnya saat bersama dengan sahabatnya. Kupikir kaulah yang membunuhnya." jawab Gempa dengan nada lebih serius.

"Pfftt– kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku melepaskan J*lang itu dengan jaminan. Jaminan takkan dibunuh olehku jika ia tak menghubungi polisi, terlebih lagi kau! Dan... Apa untungnya aku membunuh gadis sepertinya? Wanita murahan..." jawab Himaki dengan nada santai namun ia tekankan.

"Lalu? Siapa yang membunuhnya? Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini!" bentak Gempa. Anni yang ada didekatnya pun menghampirinya dan memeluk lengannya agar ia tenang.

"Baiklah... Kau memaksaku. Tapi, aku hanya bisa membantumu lewat telepon ini. Jika Bossku menemukanku bersamamu dan membantumu maka ia akan memenggal kepalaku. Tapi, apa keuntunganku membantumu?" Dapat dibayangkan Himaki menyeringai diseberang sana.

"Um... Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gempa. Ia sangat berharap jikalau apa yang Himaki minta takkan menyebabkan korban jiwa.

"Aku ingin 5.000 dollar..."

"Akh... Sial! Kau semakin hebat saja!" keluh seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas hitam beserta kemeja merah terang, juga topi fedora dikepalanya.

"Permainanmu sedikit lebih payah. Apa kau tertekan?" tanya gadis dihadapannya. Pria itu memijat keningnya dan mengangguk. "Apa ini karena anak buahmu?" tanyanya lagi. Pria itu memandang gadis itu.

"Aku berpikir... Berapa hargamu di pasar gelap, huh?" canda pria itu dengan seringai. Gadis itu merona dan membuang wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Jangan main-main!" geram gadis itu.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut ungu tua dan mengenakan kacamata mendatangi kasino itu. Ia berjalan mendekati pria dan gadis tersebut, lalu membungkuk 90° saat berada dihadapan Pria. "Tuan.." ucapnya pada pria itu.

"Kau mendapat barang bagus, Fang?" tanya Pria itu. Pemuda bernama Fang itu mengangguk dan menegapkan kembali badannya seraya mengeluarkan koper besar, ia membuka koper tersebut dan terdapat mahkota tiara dan tongkat tahta. Pria tersebut menyeringai.

"Saya mendapatkan ini dan dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang saya rasa anda memerlukannya, Tuan Blaze." ujar Fang, seraya menutup kembali koper itu.

"Hm... Perintahkan sekretarisku untuk merombak dokumen itu dan jual hasil panenmu ke pasar gelap dengan harga mahal." perintah pria bernama Blaze tersebut. Fang mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Gadis yang berada dihadapan Blaze hanya tersenyum saat melihat percakapan mereka. "Ada apa?" sahut Blaze saat ia memergoki gadis itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kurasa kau memiliki pencetak uang yang handal, Tuan. Kau selayak memiliki semuanya, pembunuh bayaran andalan telah menjadi bodyguardmu dan siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalangimu kapanpun dimanapun, kau memiliki Hacker terhebat sebagai otak dari organisasi mafiamu." ujar gadis itu. Blaze hanya tersenyum seraya meneguk anggur mahal yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Apa kau itu gadis murahan yang haus akan kekayaan?" sarkas Blaze. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum dan meneguk wiski di hadapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Aku hanya memujimu saja." jawab gadis itu.

"Yeah... Aku memiliki kaki tangan yang handal dan anak buah yang cukup banyak dan tersebar di Dunia. Asal kau tau, bocah buangan saja akan menjadi senjata terhebatku jika kudidik dia." ujar Blaze, memamerkan semua yang ia miliki. Berusaha membanggakan anak buahnya yang setia.

"Anda memang hebat, Tuan."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Im very sorry... Karena chapter kali ini dikit banget.**

 **Padahal lagi semangat nulis, tapi imajinasi mentok ampe situ.**

 **Gimana? Udah kenalan dengan OC Author? Kalian terkejut, hm? Tidak? Baiklah ._.**

 **Oh, ya! Btw... Jika kalian menemukan cerita ini di plagiat, segera hubungi saya. Ada hadiahnya loh... Hehe *smirk***

 **LyxCrime03 ?**


	4. 03 Negosiasi

**A/n: Warning! Banyak** **unsur** **kekerasan, kata-kata** **kasar, pembunuhan, dan** **kejahatan** **lainnya.** _ **So... This**_ _ **is**_ _ **Thriller!**_

 _"Baiklah... Kau memaksaku. Tapi, aku hanya bisa membantumu lewat telepon ini. Jika Bossku menemukanku bersamamu dan membantumu maka ia akan memenggal kepalaku. Tapi, apa keuntunganku membantumu?"_ Dapat dibayangkan Himaki menyeringai diseberang sana.

"Um... Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gempa. Ia sangat berharap jikalau apa yang Himaki minta takkan menyebabkan korban jiwa.

 _"Aku ingin 5.000 dollar..."_

"A-apa?! Itu banyak sekali!"

 _"Ohh... Kau yang bertanya padaku dan kini kau bernegosiasi? Baiklah, 500 dollar dan kau tak boleh menangkapku atau mengawasiku selama satu tahun! Bagaimana?"_

"Licik sekali kau!" geram Gempa, ingin sekali ia membanting ponsel itu. Namun sayangnya, itulah satu-satunya penghubung antara dirinya dengan Himaki yang entah kini berada dimana.

"Gempa, sudahlah! Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini sendiri dan jangan mengorbankan harga dirimu!" ujar Anni, berusaha menenangkan Gempa yang tampak stress dengan semua penawaran Himaki yang jumlahnya selangit itu.

Asal kalian tau, 1 dollar = 3 Ringgit. 500×3=1500 Ringgit Malaysia. Jumlah yang kemungkinan cukup banyak dan hampir saja membuat Gempa pingsan ditempat.

 _"Hei... Aku melakukan negosiasi ini karena iba denganmu dan untuk diriku sendiri. Jika bossku tau dan komandanmu juga tau, kita semua dalam bahaya! Namun jika kau batalkan, aku akan datang ke Rumahmu dan menguliti kulitmu juga mengambil organ tubuhmu lalu kujual ke pasar gelap karena sudah membuang waktu santaiku!"_ ancam Himaki lagi tanpa ampun.

"B-Baiklah.." akhirnya mereka sepakat. Gempa kini menyesal telah menelpon Himaki. Namun Anni berusaha menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa itu semua bukanlah kesalahannya, namun hanya karena Himaki terlalu serakah... Itu saja.

 _._  
 _._  
 _ **The Case Solver**_  
 _"Siap menjalankan misi pertama?"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Story Line by LyxCrime03/Zesvalonic07_  
 _Chapter 03: Negosiasi_  
 _._  
 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller._  
 _._  
 _._

"Bagus, kepalaku bertambah pusing..." keluh Gempa, seraya duduk di sofa yang berada di Mansion tersebut. Anni masih berusaha menenangkan Gempa sedangkan Halilintar sedari tadi hanya bungkam disana.

Oh, Halilintar... Malang sekali nasibmu, nak...

Taufan pun berlari keluar Mansion untuk mencari aspirin untuk Gempa dan Thorn menyusulnya. Gempa masih memijat keningnya, berharap sakit kepala yang ia rasakan akan segera hilang.

"Anni..." panggil Gempa dengan lirih. Anni berdeham sebagai respon, dan menatap Gempa dengan khawatir.

Asal kalian tau, Anni itu _.ehem_ Gempa. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan sejak beberapa bulan lalu _(maafkan aku para fans Gempa sekalian T_T #dikeroyok)._

"Bisakah kau antar Halilintar ke Kantor, dan menyuruh seseorang menginterogasinya?" tanya Gempa, dengan suara yang berat. Anni mengangguk, ia tau jika Gempa sedang stress jika memikirkan uang.

Anni bangkit lalu menghampiri Halilintar, berbicara dengannya dan mengajaknya ke Markas _The Case Solver_. Halilintar mengangguk setuju dan langsung mengikuti Anni.

Tak lama berselang setelah Anni dan Halilintar pergi, datanglah seorang gadis dengan jaket biru yang kebesaran namun masih terlihat modis dikenakannya. Ia memasuki Mansion dan bertatap muka dengan Gempa.

 **[Gempa/Quake's POV]**

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, sambil masih memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berputar-putar di Udara.

"Aku orang khusus yang dikirim Himaki kemari, Namaku Alice. Ia sudah berjanji membantumu dan meringankan royalitinya." ucapnya. Aku tak percaya bahwa Himaki akan segini pedulinya, dia tipe yang menepati janji. Pantas saja Mafia itu tak melepaskannya.

Gadis itu terlihat canggung. Mungkin dia kebingungan, Himaki pasti langsung memungutnya dan memerintahnya. Huftt... Bagaimanapun _The Antagonist_ itu memang kejam.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Taufan dan Thorn datang sambil bersenda gurau. Membuatku bertambah pusing. Taufan terkejut saat melihat Alice, begitu juga Thorn. Tanpa banyak bicara, Taufan memberiku sebungkus Aspirin. Aku memandangnya yang tersenyum padaku sesaat.

Thorn pun juga menghampiriku dengan segelas air putih di genggamannya. Ia memberikan segelas air putih itu padaku.

"Terima kasih.." ucapku, lirih. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

Aku meminum satu pil aspirin dan meneguk air putih yang diberikan Thorn.

"Inspektur!" seru Taufan tiba-tiba, hampir membuatku menyemburkan air putih yang masih tersimpan dimulutku. Aku meneguk air putih itu dengan cepat dan memandang Taufan dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa?" sahutku, ketus.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Taufan, seraya menunjuk Alice dengan jempolnya.

"Kenapa kau tak berkenalan dengannya? Kau kan... Supel." jawabku. Taufan mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tidak penting!" umpatnya.

 _ **Tririingg...**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel korban berbunyi, dan sebuah pesan masuk. Aku membuka pesan itu.

 _Untuk Gempa-_

 _Aku mengirim seorang gadis dan jangan berpikir macam-macam, 'kay?_

 _Aku mengirimnya sebagai perantara antara aku dan kau untuk menyelesaikan kasusmu. Dan... Bukankah kau punya detektif sexy itu? Kemana dia? Haha... Aku hanya bergurau._

 _Kini, biarkan dia mengeksplorasi TKP. Dia kupungut dari bar malam, dan dia bersedia membantuku. Bossku belum mengetahui apapun tentang ini, jadi kita akan rahasiakan ini atau nyawa kita akan terancam!_

 _Himaki Tsu-_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, aku melirik kearah Alice yang tengah melihat sekeliling. Dari tampangnya, ia bukanlah sembarang wanita. Jika Himaki benar memungutnya dari Bar Malam, kuyakin itu bohong. Ia lebih terlihat seperti perempuan rumahan yang gila video game.

" _Excuse me, sir..._ Bolehkah aku menyarankan sesuatu?" ujarnya padaku. Membuat Taufan dan Thorn terlihat tidak nyaman. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sebaiknya anda melakukan penelitian dengan makanan ini. Hasil autopsi mengatakan jika korban keracunan, bukan? Mungkin karena makanan ini..." usulnya, usul yang brillian.

"Thorn, ambil sedikit makanan dan minuman itu untuk sample penelitian dan berikan pada Yaya agar diteliti!" perintahku pada Thorn, dan ia pun segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Tak ada tugas untukku?" tanya Taufan dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau disini saja agar tak ada salah paham!" jawabku. Taufan menghela nafasnya dan duduk disampingku.

 **[Halilintar/Thunderstorm's POV]**

Mual menghampiriku, saat melihat Ying tersungkur ke lantai saja sudah membuatku mual bukan main. Dan sekarang aku berada didalam mobil _Mercy_ ini bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tengah mengemudi sambil sesekali melirikku lewat kaca spion depan.

 _Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Thundy?_

 _Untuk apa? Adikmu?_

Petir... Nama adikku terngiang-ngiang dibenakku. Kini ia dirawat di Rumah sakit karena _leukemia_. Kami hanya tinggal berdua, dan aku tak punya cukup uang untuk biaya perawatannya.

 _"Bunuh Ying dan akan kuberikan uang berapapun yang kau minta!"_ seruan pria itu juga seperti berlari-lari dipikiranku.

Maafkan aku, Ying... Aku sahabat terburuk yang pernah ada.

 _ **Ckiittt!**_ Tiba-tiba gadis itu membanting setir. Membuat mual perutku.

"T-tunggu!" ujarku, dan gadis itu berhenti. Ia menoleh kearahku yang tengah menutupi mulutku yang siap memuntahkan isi perutku.

"K-kau kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu mabuk kendaraan? Maaf... Aku pengemudi yang buruk.." ujarnya dengan nada penyesalan. Aku menggeleng sambil melambaikan tangan kananku pelan sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Ia lalu memberiku kantong plastik hitam, aku tau maksudnya. Aku menerima kantong plastik itu dan memuntahkan semua isi perutku kedalam kantong plastik itu.

"L-lanjutkan saja... Aku baik-baik saja..." lirihku, sambil menyeka bekas muntahan yang menempel dimulutku dengan tisu. Gadis itu masih memandangku lama, lalu ia berbalik dan kembali melaju.

 _"Kenapa? Aku tak ingin-"_

 _"Kau tak ingin? Baiklah...Habisi dia!"_

Dia memerintah anak buahnya untuk menghajarku. Tak ada pilihan lain... Jika aku mati, maka adikku akan...

 _"A-aku bersedia! Aku bersedia!"_ ujarku setengah menangis kala itu.

 _"Kau ahli farmasi paling bagus di Kota ini. Kau mendapat beasiswa bukan? Maka dari itu aku memberimu tugas ini. Aku memberikan jaminan padamu, kau takkan dipenjara."_ ujarnya lalu pergi dengan anak buahnya.

Bingung... Nanti aku akan diinterogasi. Jika aku ketahuan, aku harus bilang apa? Aku diperintah oleh seseorang? Aku bisa mati dihajar habis-habisan olehnya... Berbohong? Aku akan dipenjara, namun aku sudah mendapat jaminan...

Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Gadis itu melirik kearahku dan melihatku menangis dalam diam seperti ini.

" _Are you okay?_ " tanyanya, aku menyeka air mataku dan mengangguk. " _But... You're crying!_ Apa yang terjadi? Ada hal yang menyedihkan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Hanya sedikit gugup."

 **To** **Be** **Continued...**

 **Im** **so** **sorry** **again... vallor, forgive** **me** **please...**

 **Dan** **Fans** **Halilintar, daku** **minta** **maaf** **udah** **nistain** **dia** **disini...**

 **Halilintar: kalo** **di cerita** **lu, gua** **selalu** **dinistain, Thor!**

 **Maaf, Hali... Maaf!**

 **Otakku** **hanya** **berpikir** **kalau** **itu** **adegan** **yang** **bagus** **dan** **dramatic... Jadi** **kutulis... Mumpung** **ada** **ide, nih! Lagian... Nanti** **Hali** **juga** **gak** **bakal** **dipenjara** **karena** **ditolong** **Ice.**

 **Yup! Ice! Dia** **akan** **muncul...**

 **Tetep** **stay** **tune, guys~~**


	5. 04 Save my Soul, Please!

**[Normal/Author's** **POV]**

"Apa Ying sudah mati?" tanya Blaze. Sambil bermain-main dengan kursi putarnya. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata surya transparan berwarna jingga itu membungkuk 90°.

"Sudah, Tuan. Sudah kudengar kabarnya dan sudah kulihat mayatnya, Halilintar baru saja mengirim foto mayat itu tadi pagi." ucap pemuda itu. Blaze menyeringai.

"Bagus, Solar..."

"Tapi, kini ia berurusan dengan Case Solver, Tuan..." sambung pemuda bernama Solar itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Blaze berdiri dari kursinya, membawa gelas berisi wine lalu menghampiri Solar. Ia lalu menuangkan wine itu ke kepala Solar, membuat rambutnya lengket akibat wine itu dan Solar hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Panggilkan Ice, sekarang!" perintah Blaze, Solar mengangguk lalu segera bergegas pergi.

Solar adalah otak dari segala perusahaan Blaze. _Hacker?_ Ya, benar sekali.

 _._  
 _._  
 _ **The Case Solver**_  
 _"Siap menjalankan misi pertama?"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Story Line by LyxCrime03_  
 _Chapter 04: save my soul, please!_  
 _._  
 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller._  
 _._  
.

"Sudah dapat hasilnya?" tanya Gempa pada Thorn yang baru saja kembali ke TKP.

"Tak ditemukan apapun didalam makanan tersebut, Inspektur Gempa!" jawab Thorn. Gempa mulai kembali berpikir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Alice?" tanya Gempa pada Alice. Ia mulai mendekati meja makan yang masih terdapat alat tulis dan buku-buku disana. Gempa dan yang lain mulai berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah kecelakaan karena Ying memakan es Krim Durian dengan soda.

"Racun... Serbuk!" seru Alice tiba-tiba. "Ada serbuk racun dipulpen ini, lalu di buku juga!" ujar Alice sambil menunjukkan sebuah pulpen berwarna kuning dan buku tulis.

Gempa menghampirinya dan meraba-raba buku itu, mengusap-usap sedikit dan benar. Terdapat serbuk halus tertempel dibuku juga pulpen.

"Menurutmu?" Gempa dan Alice saling pandang.

"Kusimpulkan begini, mereka belajar dan otomatis korban memegang alat tulis itu. Sebelum belajar, mereka membeli es krim dan soda. Mungkin saat memakan es krim, korban menjilat tangannya yang sudah terdapat racun disana. Mungkin yang meminum sodanya adalah Halilintar, Ying tak meminumnya. Ini adalah taktik pengecohan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Alice mengutarakan Analisis yang masuk akal.

"Racun _sianida_ kah?"

"Bukan. Ini lebih seperti racikan sendiri."

"Kurasa kita tau siapa pelakunya sekarang, hm?"

Halilintar dan Anni berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dihadapan mereka kini terlihat sebuah Ruangan, Anni membuka pintu Ruangan dan terdapat seseorang disana. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut ungu kemerahan dan helm(?).

"Kaizo!" panggil Anni, pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Anni~~ bawa pemuda itu untuk duduk, kita akan bicara bertiga." perintah Kaizo. Anni pun mempersilahkan Halilintar untuk duduk disebuah kursi kayu, disusul oleh Anni dan Kaizo yang juga duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Hai, kau tampak gugup..." ujar Kaizo pada Halilintar. Sedari tadi Halilintar hanya bisa diam seakan mulutnya sudah dijahit permanen, tangannya tak jua berhenti gemetaran.

"A-aku mengaku!" seru Halilintar, menahan tangis yang sudah ia bendung. Tangannya semakin gemetaran. "Aku mengaku sudah membunuh Ying! Aku melumuri pulpen dan Buku Ying dengan racun yang kubuat sendiri!" seru Halilintar, air mata membasahi pipinya. Kaizo dan Anni saling pandang, mereka bahkan belum menanyakan apapun pada Halilintar dan ia sudah mengaku sambil menjerit seperti itu.

"Dari tampangmu, sepertinya kau diperintah?" tanya Kaizo. Halilintar menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku... Aku membunuh Ying karena... Karena ia telah... Um... Telah... Karena orang tua Ying yang membuat keluargaku menderita! Dia tak lebih dari seorang jalang!" Halilintar kembali menjerit lalu terkekeh pelan selayaknya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Tangkap saja aku... Tangkap saja... Aku membunuhnya... Aku membunuhnya... Hahaha... Aku membunuhnya!" jerit Halilintar lagi. Dari air matanya ia terlihat sedih dan menyesal, namun dari tawa dan ucapannya ia terlihat... Senang? Atau sesuatu yang lain?

"Sebaiknya kita antar dia ke psikiater." bisik Kaizo pada Anni. Anni mengangguk setuju. Kaizo lalu berdiri, menyeret Halilintar keluar dari Ruangan.

"Yaa! Kau akan membawaku ke Penjara kan? Hahahaha!" suara Halilintar juga bergema memenuhi lorong.

Anni mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nomor Thorn disana dan menekan tombol 'panggil'. Tak lama kemudian, Thorn mengangkat panggilannya.

"Thorn, bisa aku bicara dengan Gempa?" tanya Anni. Lalu terdengar bunyi gemerisik dan seruan Thorn yang memanggil Gempa.

 _"Ya, Anni. Kami sudah menemukan Pelaku dan analisis."_ ujar Gempa.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Dan tampaknya Halilintar tertekan, ia diperintah seseorang sepertinya. Namun ia tak mengaku." ujar Anni.

 _"Memang, Halilintar yang membunuh Ying. Sekarang dia dimana?"_

"Kaizo membawanya ke Psikiater untuk dirawat. Supaya ia bisa berpikir jernih kembali dan bisa diinterogasi lanjutan."

 _"Baiklah. Setelah keadaannya membaik, kita akan menjalankan interogasi dan sidang untuknya. Mission Complete!"_

"Ada apa, Tuan Blaze?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru panjang dan Topi yang hampir menutupi matanya. Blaze berputar-putar di kursi putarnya.

"Aku ingin kau selamatkan Halilintar, Ice." ujar Blaze, menatap langsung mata biru pemuda bernama Ice itu.

"Apapun untukmu..."

 _ **Kringg...**_

Telepon yang ada didekat Blaze berbunyi. Blaze mengangkat telepon itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendengar suara Gempa diseberang sana.

"Hai, Blaze... Apa kau yang memerintahkan Halilintar membunuh Ying?!" bentak Gempa. Membuat Blaze mengerut kesal.

"Jangan membentakku atau Himaki akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku tak yakin... Himaki dan aku sudah membuat perjanjian damai selama setahun. Hehe.."

"Sialan!"

Blaze menutup telepon dengan membantingnya. Raut wajah kesal terlihat diwajahnya dengan jelas.

"Oya, Ice! Seret Himaki kesini!" perintah Blaze. Membuat Ice terbelalak.

"Ada apa ini, Tuan? Ada yang salah?" tanya Ice. Kini Blaze menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Bawa Halilintar dan Himaki kemari atau kuseret kau ke tungku perapian!" Ice meneguk air liurnya saat dibentak dan diancam seperti itu.

"B-baik, Tuan..." Ice pun bergegas keluar dari Ruangan. Lalu berganti dengan Fang yang datang dengan senyuman yang terlukis diwajahnya.

Fang membungkuk 90°, "Tuan.." ujarnya. Seraya kembali menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Fang? Kuharap kau punya berita bagus." sahut Blaze, seraya kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Akan diadakan acara pelelangan rahasia di Gedung Delove Corp. Anda diundang untuk hadir disana." ucap Fang. Blaze menautkan alisnya pertanda ia tak tertarik. "Barang lelangan ada uang kuno, berlian dan permata lainnya, anggur termahal, dan lain sebagainya." sambung Fang, berdoa agar Blaze lebih simpatik.

"Berlian apa maksudmu?" tanya Blaze.

"Berlian... _Diva and Angel of Diamond_ , Tuan." jawab Fang. Seketika Blaze tersenyum, lalu menuang kembali wine kegelasnya.

"Hm... Kita akan mendapatkan permata itu. Namun kita takkan melelang harga..."

"Kita akan mencurinya..."

 **To** **Be** **Continued...**

 **Haii! Sorry** **kalo** **kali** **ini** **nggak** **seru** **dan** **dikit** **banget!**

 **Btw... Kok** **Blaze** **kejam** **banget** **yak? OOC** **banget** **yak?**

 **Haha... Biar** **seru.. Biarkan** **dia** **berakting** **dengan** **serius.**

 **Blaze: kau** **monster, Thor! T_T** **masa'** **ganteng-ganteng** **begini** **kejamnya** **minta** **disantet(?).**

 **Kan** **mafia** **pada** **ganteng, Blaze...**

 **Blaze: kenapa** **bukan** **Hali** **aja** **yang** **jadi?**

 **Hali** **nggak** **pantes** **._. #disetrum**

 **Tuk.. Tuk... *noleh kebelakang* *ngeliat** **aura** **suram** **dari** **para** **tokoh***

 **Halilintar: Author...**

 **Aww... Shit..**

 **Fang: kenapa** **abangku** **baik, kok** **aku** **malah** **pencuri** **gini?!**

 **Halilintar: sedih** **amat** **sih** **jadi** **gua! Thor, tanggung** **jawab** **ama** **kita** **semua!**

 **Ice: sebenarnya** **aku** **malas** **mengatakan** **ini. Tapi... Author** **harus** **tanggung** **jawab** **dengan** **nasib** **kita** **di** **cerita** **ini!**

 ***glup* *poker** **face***

 **Solar: Blaze! Kenapa** **aku** **disiram** **Wine?! Hancur** **imageku!**

 **Blaze: salahkan** **Authornya!**

 **Kabooorrrr! *kabur** **dari** **amukan** **massa***

 **Gempa: Tetep** **stay** **tune** **ya!**


	6. 05 Kamuflase

"Berlian apa maksudmu?" tanya Blaze.

"Berlian... Diva of Diamond, Tuan." jawab Fang. Seketika Blaze tersenyum, lalu menuang kembali wine kegelasnya.

"Hm... Kita akan mendapatkan permata itu. Namun kita takkan melelang harga..."

"Kita akan mencurinya..." sambung Blaze. Wajah Fang kini berseri. "Dan... Antar aku ke Panti Asuhan, Fang." Blaze berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari Ruangan dan disusul oleh Fang.

 _._

 _._

 ** _The Case Solver_**

 _"Siap menjalankan misi pertama?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Story Line by LyxCrime03_

 _Chapter 05: Kamuflase_

 _._

 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller._

 _._

 _._

Diluar, terdapat Himaki dan Ice yang tengah mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya bertikai. Blaze yang melihat Himaki langsung menghampirinya dan membuat pertikaian diantara kedua belah pihak terhenti.

Tanpa aba-aba Blaze langsung menampar pipi Himaki hingga terjatuh kesamping, Himaki tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba Boss-nya menampar pipinya dengan begitu kuat. Ia bangkit kembali seraya mengelus pipinya yang berbekas merah.

"B-Boss..."

"Kau tau apa salahmu, Himaki?!" bentak Blaze, Himaki langsung tersentak.

"A-apa itu..?"

"KAU MEMBUAT PERJANJIAN DAMAI DENGAN GEMPA, HAH?!" gertak Blaze. Ia kini memukul perut Himaki hingga ambruk merintih kesakitan.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, Boss! Uhukk–" Himaki meminta maaf, namun Blaze memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju lobby. "Jika kau masih ingin hidup, bantulah Ice menyelamatkan Halilintar! Jikalau gagal, aku tak segan membunuhmu dan juga Ice!" tegas Blaze, dan ia pun berlalu.

Blaze masuk kedalam mobil, disusul oleh Fang. Blaze lalu memerintah supir untuk membawanya menuju Panti Asuhan terdekat, dan mobil pun melaju.

 **[Blaze's POV]**

Menyadari pengkhianatan Himaki membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus menyiapkan pasukan lebih. Aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi beberapa anak di Panti Asuhan, dan membiarkan Ice melatih mereka.

Aku ingat, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Himaki dan Himeko. Himeko adalah adik Himaki, saat itu aku memungut mereka yang tengah lari dari kejaran para lintah darat. Aku memungut mereka, memberi makan dan pakaian, memberi tempat tinggal, memberi 'pelajaran' untuk mereka. Namun Himeko tak bisa lebih lama belajar membunuh karena ia memiliki suatu penyakit, karena itulah aku menjadikan dirinya sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Sedangkan Himaki sudah nyaman sebagai Pembunuh bayaran, karena ia memang haus harta.

"Apa ini karena Himaki, Tuan?" tanya Fang. Aku mengangguk.

Aku juga ingat saat aku menemukan Fang. Kala itu terjadi serangan teroris disalah satu Mall ternama di Kuala Lumpur. Saat itu terjadi, ia terlihat meringkuk ketakutan dibalik meja kasir suatu toko sambil terus bergumam "kakak... Kakak.." dan matanya terlihat kosong. Aku mendekapnya hangat lalu membawanya ke Rumah, merapikan dirinya, dan kubawa ia ke Berlin (Ibukota Jerman).

Aku mengetahui bakat mencuri yang ia miliki saat kulihat ia mendekati salah seorang anak buahku dan diam-diam mengambil dompetnya yang tebal. Lalu, aku tertarik dengannya, tertarik dengan trik tipu daya yang ia miliki. Dan kini, ia bukan lagi pencuri dompet orang di pasar, melainkan pencuri berlian dan benda-benda berkilau yang membuatnya ingin memilikinya.

Mobil berhenti didepan bangunan bernuansa putih. Aku turun dari mobil disusul oleh Fang. Kami pun masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut dan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi anak." ujarku. Resepsionis itu menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, ya! Silahkan... Lewat sini." ia lalu menuntunku menuju Taman belakang dimana banyak anak-anak tengah bermain disana. Resepsionis itu membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca dan teralis itu, mempersilahkan aku dan Fang untuk masuk.

Aku melihat banyak sekali anak-anak, menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencari anak yang tepat. Yang dapat membuatku merasa bahwa anak itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di ayunan dan seorang anak perempuan yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki diselingi tawa mereka.

"Hai.. Siapa nama kalian?" tanyaku, berusaha tersenyum dan ramah dihadapan mereka. Awalnya mereka terlihat takut, namun tak lama si perempuan menjawab,

"A-aku Nabila Azzahra dan laki-laki disebelahku bernama Raile Vincent." jawab si perempuan bernama Nabila itu. Hm... Nama asia yang tak asing di telingaku. Namun saat kulihat si laki-laki, ia hanya memandang ke sembarang arah dengan tatapan kosong. "Maaf... Tapi Raile buta sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya." jelas Nabila. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu menoleh pada Fang, Fang juga turut menoleh padaku.

Aku menarik tangan Fang menuju tempat yang lebih sepi untuk berunding dengannya. Kurasa 2 anak tadi cocok untukku, namun si laki-laki buta itu...

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki buta untukku?" tanyaku pada Fang. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Kita bisa meminta Dokter Mamoru untuk mengoperasikan matanya agar bisa normal kembali." usul Fang. Tapi kupikir itu akan memakan biaya cukup banyak.

Ah... Persetan dengan biaya! Toh... Uangku juga akan kembali lagi padaku nantinya.

"Baiklah... Kita akan mengadopsi mereka. Siapkan surat-suratnya!" perintahku, Fang mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju resepsionis untuk mengambil surat adopsi. Sedangkan aku menunggu dimobil.

Tak lama kemudian, Fang kembali bersama anak-anak itu. Mereka lalu masuk kedalam mobil dengan sedikit rasa canggung. Itu normal, bukan?

Setelah semuanya duduk (dan tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut), aku menyuruh supir untuk mengantar kami menuju Mall terdekat untuk mencari beberapa pakaian anak-anak dan juga mencari pakaian formal untuk dipakai di pelelangan itu. Supir mengangguk lalu segera melaju menuju Mall.

"Kami belum mengenal dirimu. Siapa kau?" tanya Nabila seraya memandangku. Aku terkekeh.

"Namaku Blaze, dan yang itu Fang." jawabku pada Nabila. Tapi kulihat Raile hanya diam sedari tadi. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku pada Nabila, namun ia malah memgendikkan bahu pertanda bahwa ia tak tau. Aku menepuk bahu Raile dan ia menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"U-um... Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya canggung seraya memegang tongkat penuntunnya dengan kuat seperti takut akan sesuatu. Namun... Kurasa ia cukup 'baik-baik saja'.

Mobil parkir di Basement Mall. Kami pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kedalam Mall, Nabila dan Raile terlihat bingung kenapa aku mengajak mereka kemari.

"Kalian bebas memilih apa yang kalian mau. Pakaian? Mainan? Makanan? Bebas.." ujarku. Walaupun Nabila dan Raile pada akhirnya hanya saling pandang.

 _Triliiingg_...

Ponselku berbunyi dan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Untuk Boss–_

 _Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Halilintar. Namun... Sepertinya dia menggila._

 _Himaki Tsu–_

Halilintar? Gila? Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya menyuruhnya membunuh Ying dengan racun dan bukan dengan senjata. Sial... Pasti terjadi kesalahan.

"Fang... Jaga anak-anak. Ada urusan sebentar!" ujarku pada Fang.

"Tapi..."

"Fang!"

"Baiklah..."

Aku pun berbalik dan pergi. Walaupun Nabila terdengar memanggil namaku dengan kebingungan, namun aku takkan menoleh kebelakang. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju Basement dan menemui supirku, masuk kedalam mobil dan memerintahkan supirku untuk mengantarku kembali ke Markas dengan cepat. Akhirnya mobil melaju.

Sampai di Markas, aku langsung disambut anak buahku. Dan saat aku berjalan menuju Ruanganku, kulihat Halilintar meronta, melompat-lompat, dan tertawa layaknya orang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Hahahaha! Aku membunuhnyaaa! Hahahaha... Saat polisi datang, mereka sangat konyol! Hahahaha!" serunya. Terlihat Ice dan Himaki kewalahan sambil menahan dan mencengkram lengan Halilintar agar tidak kabur.

Lalu Dr. Mamoru dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari sambil membawa suntikkan yang terdapat obat tenang didalamnya. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Halilintar yang semakin menggila dan menyuntikkan obat itu, perlahan Halilintar ambruk dan tidur. Tenang.

"Maafkan kami, Boss.." ujar Himaki seraya menundukkan kepala menghadap lantai marmer. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jariku pada meja kerjaku, bertopang dagu memandang Himaki dan Ice dihadapanku.

"Kalian berhasil walaupun dengan 'sedikit' masalah. Baiklah, misi kalian selanjutnya adalah mengawalku saat acara pelelangan nanti malam di Gedung Delove Corp. Jaga sikap kalian agar tak terlalu mencolok, aku akan meminta Fang mencari baju formal untuk kalian." ujarku dan mereka menghela nafas lega. Bahkan kulihat Himaki hampir ingin bersujud.

"K-Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Boss!" ujar mereka bersamaan. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Himaki... Satu peringatan, jika kau berani menghubungi Gempa tanpa seizinku lagi, bahkan membuat kontrak dengannya lagi, aku takkan segan mencincang tubuhmu dan akan kuberi untuk makanan anjing penjaga." sinisku pada Himaki. Ia mengangguk gugup.

Mereka pun keluar dari Ruanganku. Aku menghela nafas lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. Membuka ponsel, lalu menghubungi Fang.

"Halo, Tuan?"

"Ya. Bisa kau carikan baju untuk Himaki dan Ice? Kau tau ukurannya kan? Baju formal! Dan jangan berlama-lama di Mall!" ujarku.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya mengerti."

 **[Gempa/Quake's POV]**

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju Ruang Komandan seraya membenarkan tata letak topiku. Sampai didepan Ruangan, kuputar kenop pintu dan masuk. Sudah ada Komandan dan seorang gadis disana.

"Kau terlambat, Gempa.." ujar Komandan. Aku meneguk ludah gugup lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf, Komandan Kokoci!" ucapku meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sudahlah! Tak apa.. Dan, mari kita lanjutkan, Nona Anne." dan Komandan pun berpaling dariku ke gadis disebelahku yang kudengar bernama Anne.

"Sebaiknya anda memberitahu Gempa terlebih dahulu." ujar Anne seraya menoleh padaku. Apa yang ingin ia beritahu padaku?

"Gempa... Akan ada acara pelelangan rahasia di Gedung Delove Corp. Aku ingin kau dan Nona Anne menyamar dan menjaga keamanan disana karena kuyakin akan banyak Mafia yang mencoba merengut barang lelang tanpa memberi harga lelang." jelas Komandan. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Komandan lalu membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan 2 pasang baju, yang satu baju yang tampak seperti reporter dan yang satu lagi baju jas formal. Komandan lalu memberikan kami baju itu, aku mendapatkan Jas dan Anne mendapat baju reporter.

"Nona Anne, aku ingin kau menjadi fotografer. Aku butuh dokumentasi, dan tenang saja, kau bersama Gempa. Gempa, kau menyamar dan kuminta awasi politikus disana karena rawan sekali penyerangan, jangan lupa bilang jika Nona Anne bersamamu." ujar Komandan. Aku dan Anne mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami siap, Komandan!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Bonus Chapter 01

_._

 _._

 ** _The Case Solver_**

 _"Siap menjalankan misi pertama?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Story Line by LyxCrime03_

 _Chapter Bonus 01: Fang's Past_

 _._

 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller._

 _._

 _._

 **[Normal/Author's POV]**

Nama aslinya Pang, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang berantakan berwarna ungu tua. Mempunyai kakak bernama Kaizo.

Menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dan bergembira bersama keluarga adalah kesukaannya. Jadi, pada saat itu ia dan keluarganya pergi mengunjungi sebuah Mall yang terbesar di Kuala Lumpur.

"Jalan-jalan~~" serunya sambil menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya, Kaizo.

Mereka bermain, berbelanja, makan siang bersama-sama dalam satu ikatan yang hangat. Mereka sangat bahagia. Tentu saja, Ayah Pang adalah Jenderal Militer yang jarang sekali bisa meluangkan waktunya, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang Pegawai pemerintah. Pang sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama satu keluarga kecilnya.

Namun kebahagiaan dan kehangatan itu tak bertahan lama. Saat Ibu Pang tengah mengantri untuk membayar belanjaan, tiba-tiba peluru melesat menembus kepalanya. Ibu Pang langsung ambruk menghantam lantai, membuat Pang dan Kaizo panik. Dan begitu juga yang lainnya, satu-persatu pengunjung mulai diserang dan tewas ditempat. Kaizo langsung menarik Pang untuk bersembunyi dibalik meja kasir.

"Abang... A-apa yang t-terjadi?" tanya Pang sambil terisak. Darah mengotori baju dan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Kaizo mengusap rambut dan pipi Pang dengan lembut, berusaha membuat adiknya merasa nyaman.

"Sshh... Jangan menangis. Kita akan selamat, okay?" ujar Kaizo seraya memeluk adiknya.

Bukan hanya bunyi tembakan, namun bunyi ledakan juga terdengar. Pang semakin khawatir dan hampir terkena gejala panik jikalau tak ada Kaizo disana.

Hingga malam hari, mereka masih bertahan. Pang sudah tertidur dipangkuan Kaizo, namun Kaizo tak turut tertidur. Ia lalu keluar dari meja kasir itu untuk mencari bantuan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar Mall yang disana sudah ada banyak mobil polisi. Ia begitu bahagia melihat itu, namun ia tak membawa Pang bersamanya karena ia tak ingin membahayakan Pang jikalau ia tertembak nantinya.

Saat ia keluar dari Mall, lampu sorot helikopter mengarah padanya dan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?! Ayo!" Kaizo ditarik masuk kedalam mobil polisi untuk dievakuasi. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan jika Pang masih ada didalam sana, sendirian tanpa dirinya. Bagaimana jika ia terkena Hyperventilasi?

"Pak! Tapi–"

"Sudah! Ayo ikut kami! Kau harus diperiksa!" tukas petugas kepolisian lagi. Dan baru Kaizo sadari bahwa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, serangan teroris.

Mobil melaju menuju Markas The Case Solver yang belum pernah Kaizo lihat sebelumnya. Ia dituntun masuk menuju Ruang pemeriksaan. Ia diperiksa kesehatan badan dan Rohaninya, dan semuanya normal. Tak ada gangguan sedikitpun juga tak ada tanda-tanda teroris dalam dirinya. Kaizo dinyatakan aman dan ia diperbolehkan Istirahat di Markas hingga besok pagi.

"A-abang..." gumam Pang, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak menemukan keberadaan Kaizo disana. Ia terkejut dan panik. Ia mengintip keluar dan satu tembakan hampir menembus kepalanya jikalau ia tak kembali sembunyi dibalik Meja Kasir yang terbuat dari besi tebal itu.

Ia meringkuk ketakutan, air mata berjatuhan dari matanya, membasahi pipinya. Isak tangis meramaikan suasana hening disekitarnya.

 _Tap... Tap... Crakk..._

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin membuatnya ketakutan. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pemuda masuk, mengenakan kemeja merah dan mantel hitam serta topi fedora.

"Hm... Sepi ya?" gumamnya. Isakkan Pang semakin kuat karena ketakutan. Hingga pemuda itu mendengar isakkannya karena suasana yang begitu hening. Pemuda itupun menghampiri meja kasir itu dan melihat keberadaan Pang yang meringkuk ketakutan disana.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" batin pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Blaze. Ialah dalang dari semua serangan ini. Ia pun menghampiri Pang yang terlihat trauma.

Iba, Blaze pun memeluk Pang dengan hangat. Membuat Pang merasa nyaman dan tanpa ia sadari, Pang pingsan dipelukkannya. Blaze lalu membawa Pang menuju Markas The Antagonist, merawatnya hingga Pang tersadar.

Awalnya, Blaze ingin menjual Pang ke Pasar Gelap. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Pang diam-diam menipu anak buahnya, Ice, dan mengambil dompet Ice tanpa sepengetahuannya. Melihat itu, Blaze langsung membatalkan rencananya menjual Pang, ia merawat Pang, memberi makan dan minum, serta pakaian.

"Hei... Kau tak perlu mengambil dompet milik Ice." ucap Blaze sambil berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan Pang. Pang terlihat terkejut saat Blaze mengetahui tindakannya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Pang. Blaze terkekeh lalu memeluk Pang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Blaze setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

"Namaku Pang." jawab Pang, Blaze hampir tertawa saat mendengar nama Pang. Ia menghela nafas lalu menepuk bahu Pang pelan.

"Kau memiliki kehidupan baru, namamu akan kuganti menjadi 'Fang'. Bagaimana? Itu lebih keren." ujar Blaze dan Pang mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa lama tinggal bersama Blaze, akhirnya Blaze memutuskan untuk membawa Fang pergi menuju Berlin dimana Fang bisa menuntut ilmu lebih baik disana. Toh... Bagus bukan, jika Blaze mendapat tenaga kerja gratis dengan ilmu yang bagus pula?

Fang menuntut ilmu di Berlin selama beberapa tahun dan akhirnya ia lulus S2 jurusan bisnis. Ia kembali ke Malaysia, bertemu dengan Blaze kembali. Melepas rindu dan mulai bekerja untuk Blaze sebagai 'Shadow Thief'.

"Adikku masih ada disana!" seru Kaizo, hampir menangis. Petugas kepolisian yang mendengarnya pun saling pandang, lalu mereka segera berhamburan menuju Mall itu lagi. Walaupun kasus ini sudah ditutup.

Dari pagi hingga malam, mereka mencari keberadaan Pang. Namun mereka tak menemukannya dimanapun bahkan dimeja kasir itu. Kaizo sempat khawatir, namun Gempa saat itu datang dan menenangkan Kaizo. Berkata jika Pang pasti baik-baik saja, namun Kaizo merasa jika Pang memang sudah tiada.

Setiap hari Kaizo selalu berdoa akan keselamatan Pang. Selalu berdoa agar suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu lagi dengan adiknya.

Terlepas dari kejadian itu, Kaizo bergabung dengan The Case Solver untuk adiknya. Ya, ia masih inginkan yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan juga adiknya. Ia bekerja dibagian Interogasi berkat pendidikan psikologi juga forensik miliknya. Ia menginterogasi para kriminal yang datang dan pergi tiap harinya. Kaizo sangat bersyukur atas pekerjaannya dan juga atas karunia hidupnya.

Namun, ia belum juga bertemu dengan adiknya. Dan tak yakin lagi apakah masih ada jalan untuk mereka bertemu kembali nantinya?

Namun Gempa selalu mengatakan jikalau ia juga kehilangan saudaranya akibat kecelakaan. Namun ia tak mengingat apapun, tapi ia yakin jika suatu hari nanti ia akan ingat dan bertemu dengan saudaranya itu. Kaizo pun juga berpikir hal yang sama.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk adikku." kukuhnya.

 **End of Bonus Chapter 01.**


	8. Chapter 06: Steal and Escape

**[Gempa/Quake's POV]**

"Nona Anne, aku ingin kau menjadi fotografer. Aku butuh dokumentasi, dan tenang saja, kau bersama Gempa. Gempa, kau menyamar dan kuminta awasi politikus disana karena rawan sekali penyerangan, jangan lupa bilang jika Nona Anne bersamamu." ujar Komandan. Aku dan Anne mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami siap, Komandan!"

 _._

 _._

 ** _The Case Solver_**

 _"Siap menjalankan misi pertama?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Story Line by LyxCrime03_

 _Chapter 06: Steal and Escape._

 _._

 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller._

 _._

 _._

 **Delove Corp Hall, Delaria City...**

 **07.30 pm...**

"Selamat datang..." ucap Sang Tuan Rumah. Aku dan Anne pun masuk, kulihat Anne terlihat menggenggam kameranya dengan gemetar, aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamanya. Aku menepuk bahunya, ia menoleh padaku.

"Tenang saja, ' _kay_? Jika ada masalah, hampiri aku. Kita tak boleh terlihat mencolok, kau harus segera mengambil gambar." ucapku sedikit berbisik. Anne mengangguk, menepuk bahuku pelan dan mengatakan "semoga berhasil!" lalu pergi.

Seorang pelayan datang tak lama kemudian, menuntunku menuju meja dan menyajikan wiski padaku. Tak lama setelahnya, datanglah Blaze bersama Himaki tak jauh darinya. Semua orang berpaling padanya, dan ia tersenyum lebar nan ramah. Ia melihatku, lalu duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapanku. Pelayan datang dan menyajikan cocktail untuknya.

" _Its been a long time_ , huh?" tanya Blaze sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku terdiam memandang tanganku yang mulai dingin. Blaze terkekeh lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi lalu menoleh pada Himaki yang ada dibelakangnya. "Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, Himaki?" tanya Blaze. Himaki mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menghadap lantai.

"Gempa... Perjanjian kita batal." ujar Himaki. Aku terbelalak dan memandangnya, ini begitu cepat dan bagaimana bisa? Blaze menahan tawanya dan memukul pelan meja dihadapanku.

"Ahh... Maaf, itu mengharukan kau tau? Apa kalian berpacaran tanpa kuketahui? Pfftt–" ejek Blaze. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan tanganku mengepal, tiba-tiba Anne datang dan meminta mengambil foto. Oh... Dia datang disaat yang tepat.

" _Excuse me, Sir... Can i take some picture_?" izinnya. Aku mengangguk.

" _Of course_!" jawabku dan Blaze bersamaan, kami saling pandang dan memincingkan mata. Anne lalu mengambil foto kami, tersenyum padaku lalu pergi. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali menghadap Blaze yang menyesap cocktailnya.

"Pak! Bapak terlihat pucat... Sebaiknya kita pulang!" ucap seorang gadis yang berjalan bersama Pak Menteri. Kupikir ia asistennya karena membawa berkas dan kotak obat. Kulirik lagi Blaze yang tengah meletakkan gelas cocktailnya.

"Pak Menteri terlihat pucat ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyuman aneh, pasti pertanda sesuatu. Aku menatapanya sinis, "yah... Semoga saja itu bukan ulahmu!" jawabku.

Dan akhirnya acara dimulai pada pukul 08.00 pm. Semua hadirin bersulang dan acara pelalangan dimulai. Ada banyak benda lelangan dan tak kulihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Blaze, ia tampak antusias menjalani acara dan beberapa kali kulihat ia mengajukan harga.

"Patung Ratu Callista yang terbuat dari emas. Sangat cocok untuk pajangan dan penyambut tamu." MC acara berhenti sejenak lalu memandang para hadirin. "Pelelang pertama?" tanyanya.

Lalu seorang wanita menawarkan harga, selanjutnya Pak Menteri, lalu seorang aktris yang sedang populer bulan ini, dan yang terakhir Blaze. Ia menawarkan harga lebih tinggi dibanding siapapun. Palu dihentakkan, dan Blaze berhasil mendapatkan patung itu, ia menyeringai dan sedikit terkekeh.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, "kau tak menawarkan harga?" tanyanya dengan nada sombong. Aku menghela nafas dan menggeleng, "tugasku bukanlah melelang harga." jawabku. Dan kembali Blaze menahan tawanya. "Kau sangat disiplin." pujinya sambil tersenyum miring, dan kembali menghadap ke panggung.

Pelelangan berlangsung sangat tenang dan tak ada satupun gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang Blaze buat. Akhirnya, barang lelangan terakhir dikeluarkan. Sebuah koper berwarna putih dibuka dan tampaklah sebuah berlian cantik yang dapat membuat setiap orang terpana termasuk Blaze.

"Ukh... Boss, bolehkah aku ke Kamar kecil?" izin Himaki. Ia terlihat sangat ingin buang air kecil.

"Ck... Ya sudah, sana!" jawab Blaze. Himaki mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kamar kecil.

"Pelelang pertama?" tanya MC. Langsung saja mereka berebut menawarkan harga.

 _Pattss–_

"Hah?!"

Lampu padam, para tamu terlihat panik. Lampu menyala beberapa detik kemudian lalu padam kembali, hingga terdengar suara tembakan beberapa kali yang semakin membuat para tamu panik.

 _Darr! Pshhiiuu... Darr!_

Lampu menyala beberapa menit kemudian dan tak padam lagi. Para tamu terpaku melihat MC dan pemilik barang lelangan telah tewas tertembak, begitu pula Pak Menteri. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah...

Berlian yang dijadikan lelangan itu hilang!

"Anne! Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada Anne lewat telepon genggam.

"Ada sniper yang mengintai kita sedari tadi. Untung saja kau tak tertembak!" jawab Anne, ia terdengar seperti berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di Ruang pengawas! Oh.. Astaga–!"

"Ada apa?"

"Semua pelayan dan pegawai terbunuh!"

"Apa?!"

-0-0-0-

Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini dan untuk apa? Para tamu semakin panik dan suasana menjadi ricuh. Mereka saling menuding satu sama lain, toh... Banyak sekali Mafia disini. Aku pun tak luput dari Blaze yang juga terlihat panik.

Aktingmu memang bagus, Blaze... Namun kau tak bisa menipuku!

 _Greep!_

Aku mencengkram kerah kemeja Blaze, ia terkejut saat aku melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya.

"Kau tak bisa menipuku!" bentakku tak kalah darinya. Semua pandangan tertuju pada kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau maksud?!" bentaknya lagi, berusaha menepis tanganku yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Kau mencuri berlian itu dan membunuh MC dan pemilik barang lelangan itu!" ujarku. Kini suasana menjadi hening, semua orang terlihat terkejut.

"Hei! Apa buktinya? Sedari tadi aku ada didepanmu! Kau buta, huh?!" bentaknya balik, berusaha membersihkan namanya. Namun itu takkan terjadi, aku memeriksa tubuhnya dan...

Tak ada senjata ataupun berlian itu! Aku kini memandang Blaze tak percaya.

"Lihat? Kini kau yang kupermalukan, Gempa! Opss.. Maksudku, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!" seru Blaze. Beranjak dari Ruangan itu, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan malu.

 **[Blaze's POV]**

Cih... Apa-apaan dia? Jika dia ingin memojokkanku, maka dia gagal kali ini!

Inilah alasanku membenci Gempa! Suka sekali sembarangan menuding orang yang tak bersalah.

Namun kali ini, aku benar-benar bersalah karena akulah dalang dari semua ini. Tapi, siapa serigala yang mau menampakkan bulunya pada domba? Tidak ada!

"Fang, kau dapatkan berliannya?" tanyaku pada Fang lewat ponsel.

"Ya, saya dapatkan Tuan." jawab Fang.

"Bagus... Pastikan kau tak ketahuan, okay?"

"Tenang, Tuan. Solar sudah menghapus rekaman CCTV, atau lebih tepatnya memanipulasi. Kita aman..."

"Bagus. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Aku mematikan ponselku, berjalan menuju mobil yang disana sudah ada supirku yang menunggu. Aku masuk kedalam mobil, memerintahkan supirku untuk mengantarku kembali Ke Markas. Mobil pun melaju.

Sampai di Markas, aku disambut oleh Raile dan Nabila. Mereka terlihat gembira melihatku (oh ya... raile itu buta kan?), mengetahui aku meninggalkan mereka di Mall bersama Fang dan aku belum bertemu dengan mereka lagi setelahnya.

"Papa sudah pulang~~" seru mereka.

Tunggu... 'Papa'?!

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 07: Were (not) family

"Papa sudah pulang~~" seru mereka.

Tunggu... 'Papa'?!

"Papa? Kau tak apa?" tanya Nabila seraya menarik-narik mantelku. Aku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku, lalu memandang mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kalian bermain dengan..." mataku melirik sekitar, mencari anak buahku yang dapat menemani 2 bocah ini bermain. "Michael!" seruku, lalu Michael menoleh dan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, Boss?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau temani mereka bermain. Jangan membuat kesalahan atau kau tau akibatnya, kan?" ujarku. Michael mengangguk mengerti lalu mengajak Raile dan Nabila pergi ke Taman Belakang Markas. Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan menuju Ruanganku.

Sampai di Ruanganku, sudah ada Fang, Ice, Solar, dan Himaki disana yang bersenda gurau dengan saling melempar ejekan. Huh... Apakah aku terlantar ke Dunia bocah?

 _._

 _._

 ** _The Case Solver_**

 _"Siap Menjalankan Misi Pertama?"_

 _._

 _Story line by LyxCrime03_

 _Chapter 07: We're (not) family!_

 _._

 _Genre: Fanfiction, Thriller_

 _._

 _._

"Bagus, kalian berhasil." pujiku, aku pun duduk di kursiku. Wajah mereka tampak berseri.

"Terima kasih, Boss!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aku mempunyai hadiah masing-masing untuk kalian. Fang, kau boleh memiliki berlian itu, terserah padamu ingin menjualnya atau tidak..," ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" kulihat Himaki mengerut kesal. Oh... Dia juga ingin harta.

"Himaki... Kuberi kau imbalan dan... Kurasa kau butuh kendaraan. Kau bisa memiliki mobil BMW itu,"

"Wahh! Terima kasih, Boss!" Himaki membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"Ice, kuberi kau sniper terbaru dan Voucher Cafe Cocolatte,"

"Thanks, Boss!"

"Solar, akan kubelikan perangkat komputer baru dan Voucher belanja di Shiny Store." ucapku akhirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Boss!" Ujar Solar, wajahnya tampak berseri. Untuk seukuran orang yang gila Dunia Maya, Solar adalah tipe yang menjaga penampilannya agar tetap terlihat modis. Baju yang dikenakannya pun produk baru, dan kacamata surya bening berwarna jingga itu juga sulit didapat.

Mereka satu persatu keluar dari Ruanganku. Namun aku mencegah Ice untuk pergi karena masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan untukku.

"Ada apa, Boss?" tanya Ice.

"Aku minta, kau didik 2 anak yang baru kuadopsi dari panti asuhan itu. Didik mereka cara menggunakan senjata yang baik dan benar." perintahku. Ice mengangguk paham.

"Kapan itu?" tanyanya.

"Besok kau bisa melakukannya." jawabku. Ice kembali mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Ruanganku.

[07.30 am]

" _Morning_ , Boss!" sapa Himaki. Sambil mengasah belatinya. Aku berdeham sebagai jawaban lalu duduk dikursi untuk sarapan.

Seperti biasa, Kopi panas langsung disajikan pelayanku dan sebuah koran baru langsung diberikan.

 ** _"PENCURI BERLIAN ATAU SHADOW THIEF KEMBALI MELAKUKAN AKSINYA!"_**

Itulah Headline koran berita hari ini. Aku hampir tertawa membacanya, namun kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang harus ditertawakan. Aku membalik halaman Koran.

"Kami pun tak bisa melacak keberadaan pelaku." ujar salah seorang Inspektur dari The Case Solver, Gempa.

Tch... Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku memanas seperti ini.

"Himaki.." panggilku pada Himaki yang berada disampingku. Ia pun menoleh padaku sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Aku memberikan koran itu padanya.

"Buang koran ini dan panggil Dr. Mamoru!" perintahku, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Himaki mengangguk, mengambil koran itu lalu bergegas membuangnya ketempat sampah. Setelahnya ia kembali berlari menuju Ruang Kerja Dr. Mamoru.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali bersama Dr. Mamoru.

"Ada apa, Boss?" tanya Dr. Mamoru. Aku menyesap kopiku perlahan. Himaki pun turut pergi karena ia tahu ini adalah masalah yang tak harus ia terlibat.

"Kau tau bocah laki-laki buta itu?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, Boss... Saya tidak tau." jawabnya. Hampir membuat tanganku reflek menyiramnya dengan kopi panasku. Aku menghela nafas supaya tenang.

"Tanyakan pada Michael, dia tau bocah itu. Kuminta kau operasi mata sebelah kirinya saja. Mengerti?" perintahku dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Dr. Mamoru mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi.

"Ukh.." ada apa ini? Tubuhku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak dan kepalaku pusing.

 **[Normal/Author's POV]**

 _Piipp... Piipp... Piipp..._

Jam beker berbunyi nyaring. Dengan setengah sadar, Gempa mematikan jam beker yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 am itu.

"Sial... Kejadian tadi malam membuatku demam..." gumam Gempa, seraya duduk ditepi kasur dengan sedikit mengantuk.

 _Bruk_...

Ia kembali terbaring dikasurnya.

-0-0-0-

"Thorn, apa hari ini Gempa sudah bangun?" tanya Anni seraya membawa parsel buah dan beberapa makanan untuk Gempa sarapan nantinya.

"Um... Aku belum melihatnya, ia akan terlambat mungkin..." jawab Thorn, seraya menuangkan air panas untuk membuat kopi. Anni mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menuju Kamar Gempa, ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Gempa yang ta terkunci itu lalu masuk.

Anni meletakkan parsel buah itu diatas meja. Lalu melangkah diam-diam menuju ranjang Gempa untuk membangunkan Gempa. Ia mengguncang tubuh yang tertutup selimut tebal itu.

"Ungghh!" Gempa melenguh sesaat lalu menukar posisi tidurnya. Anni bertolak pinggang dengan apa yang Gempa lakukan. "Oh, ayolah... Ia tak boleh terus menerus seperti ini!" batin Anni. Ia lalu menarik selimut Gempa dan melihat Gempa yang mengginggil dan wajahnya yang merah. Anni langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya karena terkejut.

"G-Gempa! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Anni, khawatir. Ia pun menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Gempa. Ia terkejut mengetahui suhu tubuh Gempa yang amat panas itu. Anni langsung berlari keluar mencari bantuan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali bersama Yaya. Yaya pun memeriksa Gempa dengan stetoskop dan tak lupa dengan termometer. Setelah selesai, ia berbalik menghadap Anni yang panik.

"Hanya gejala Panas dingin. Ia terlalu stress karena pekerjaan. Ia harus istirahat beberapa pekan." ujar Yaya, seraya meletakkan obat berbentuk pil diatas meja. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Kamar Gempa.

Anni menghela nafas lalu mendekati Gempa yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Ia lalu menyisir rambut Gempa dengan halus.

"Gempa..." gumam Anni. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Andaikan Blaze disini... Andaikan saat itu kita tidak mengalami kecelakaan–" gumaman Anni terhenti karena Gempa menggengam tangannya.

"Anni... A-apa... Aku.."

"Hmh... Dia mengigau." batin Anni saat Gempa kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Anni tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gempa dimasa lalu. Ia turut menjadi saksi mata.

Dulu, Gempa, Blaze, dan Anni adalah 3 sejoli yang selalu bersama dan melakukan tugas bersama. Namun, karena suatu tragedi menyebabkan Gempa hilang ingatan, walaupun tidak parah. Tapi, berbeda dengan Blaze, ia lupa akan segalanya. Lupa akan apa yang terjadi padanya, keluarganya, pekerjaannya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya.

Dikambing-hitamkan oleh seseorang, Blaze dituding menjadi penyebab tragedi itu. Bisa kau bayangkan saat kau amnesia total, dan kau dituding seperti itu? Siapa yang takkan sakit hati?

Blaze pun kabur, kabur entah kemana. Komandan Kokoci memerintahkan seluruh anggota The Case Solver untuk tak mengungkit masalah itu lagi dan tak boleh seorangpun mengatakan hal ini pada Gempa.

"Aku menyesal, Gempa... Hiks–"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sialan, habis keren nyolong(?) permata kok jadi sedih gini sih?**

 **/diamlah. Ini bagianku!/**

 **Tapi ini Thriller! Bukan angst!**

 **/tutup mulutmu! Berisik!/**

 **Gahh! Freakin' Owner!**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan Bintang (vote), Comments, dan share cerita ini jika berkenan.**

 **/or you will die! Hahaha!/**

 **Oh... Crazy Owner! -_-**

 **LyxCrime03/Himema-Chan.**


End file.
